


Video Killed the Radio Star

by halotolerant



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-04
Updated: 2010-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halotolerant/pseuds/halotolerant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You ever watch two people fall in love? It's downright annoying."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video Killed the Radio Star

"You ever watch two people fall in love? It's downright annoying."

McCoy downs his sixth (seventh?) shot of... whatever it is, it's pretty strong. And green. Yeah. He downs it right past the gag reflex (the tenth cranial nerve in its sensory division innervates the afferent pathway of seriously who the fuck actually cares) and slams the glass on the table and waits for more.

"The recognition of love in others presents a challenge to most Vulcans," the dude says calmly, raising an eyebrow. "I thought that amongst humans it was regarded as an event to be celebrated. Verse, and so on."

"Listen here, mister," McCoy points a finger at him with maybe a bit of a wobble. "Mister no emotions Vulcan whoever, if you have a friend, right? Have you ever had a friend? Do you do that?"

This guy is maybe a hundred fifty, a hundred sixty, so it's kind of hard to tell if he's frowning. "I have had a friend," he says, ice cold and level and, yeah, OK, whatever you say buddy.

"If you have a friend," McCoy picks up, "and you're cool and it's cool and actually the first fucking fun you've had since she took the house and the horses and your whole antique PlayStation collection that she always said she never even liked, and then some other bastard rocks up with his whole pompous thing and then..." he waves vaguely – where's his drink? – "and then they fight and then, hello, OK, I don't what the hell they do but they're not fighting any more, and whatever it is he'd rather do that than hang with you, it sucks."

The Vulcan – seriously, what is a Vulcan doing in a semi-seedy bar in the old quarter of San Fran? The only other person McCoy knows who drinks here is Jim, because there's some imitation bust of the Emperor Tiberius over the bar for the Roman Orgy theme and Jim has an ego like that – the Vulcan looks at him for a seriously long time.

"You should stop drinking, Doctor."

McCoy sighs and wonders which is worse; holding his Romulan Ale less well than a venerable, frankly slightly weird Vulcan or having so little other social life that he has cause to find this out.

He picks up the refilled glass anyhow and cradles it a moment; this is not what he had planned for his future. "I just miss him, you know?"

The Vulcan is still looking at him. He inclines his head slightly and maybe McCoy's imagining something half like a wince.

"I do know," the Vulcan says softly. "Excuse me." He gets up from the bar and starts walking away.

McCoy is totally drunk now, and that's his excuse for the fact that he runs – unsteadily – after him and wobbles a bit more and says, " Look, just randomly, I'm stuck here all week while they refit her and they don't want me playing third wheel – would you like to play cards some time?"

And the Vulcan considers for a moment, as if any of that made sense to him.

"I play chess," he says slowly. "Though never with you. I think I should like that."

McCoy feels himself grinning, and OK his vision has blurred and he's pretty much wasted, but he's not entirely sure that the Vulcan isn't too


End file.
